sportsheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sports Heads Football
Players Didier Drogba One of the StarPlayers in Sports Heads Championship, Drogba. He is known for being the best of Chelsea. Didier Drogba began his career in Le Mans for 4 years. When he became 24 he went to Guingamp with the offer of 80,000 British Pounds. Later on, he spent 2 years in Merseille but only made success on Chelsea. After 8 years in Chealse he is now playing for Shengai Shenhua. Wayne Rooney The Main Character of Sports Heads, Rooney. You can find him in all the 3 Sports Heads, Football, Championship and Europe Edition. In Sports Heads Championship, he plays for Manchester United and in Sports Heads Europe Edition, he plays for England. Only played for two Soccer Clubs but he is as talented as Didier Drogba. Diego Maradona He was once considered the Best Player in the World. He is too Old to Play so he is Now the Coach of his Latest Soccer Club, Argentina. He is in the Comand of the 3 Times Winner of the World Cup and the Club that has The Best Player in the World. Luka Modric The Star Player for Tottenham and for Croatia. Can play with both feet and was sold to Real Madrid for 33 million British Pounds. Real Madrid was his 5th Official Soccer Club with 27 years old. He is number 19 and the midfielder for this Spanish Team. He likes to make complex plays so be careful to don't get dribled by this monster. Cristiano Ronaldo vs Wayne Rooney Have you ever thought of Rooney vs Cristiano Ronaldo. Wow what a Great European Challenge. Cristiano Ronaldo is in Sports Heads Football and Europe Edition but he can't be in Sports Head Championship because he don't play for an English Soccer Club. He and Rooney are Rivals at Sports Heads Europe Edition. Karim Benzema The Header Player for France. Won many and many Honors and Achievements. He is Ready to Play and will use his Head to Soccer Goals. He is now in Real Madrid after being sold by Lyon. South Africa Finals: Netherlands vs Spain Imagine a great duel between Spain and Netherlands. Many people say Netherlands wins but David Villa would not lose so easily. Both of them have challenging obstacles. Play this game and Revive the Finals in the World Cup of 2010. Andrei Arshavin Number 23 in Russia and Arsenal Club. The Best Player in Russia. He is completing 10 years in Russia Club. He comes to defeat any obstacle that comes in his way. 2 Player Mode Special Players There are some Special Heads that Play for France 98' and Holland. People say they are Better than the other Ones but they are the same. Unless you have a Psychological Idea that they are Better and Start to Gain More Confidence. There are these Player and Many, Many, Many More. Controls Player 1 Career Mode Go to the Left Side- Left Arrow Key Go to the Right Side- Right Arrow Key Jump- Up Arrow Key Kick- Space Bar Get Big (Only if you have One in Championship Mode)- "B" Key Player 1 in 2 Player Mode Go to the Left Side- "A" Go to the Right Side- "D" Jump- "W" Kick- Space Bar Player 2 in 2 Player Mode Go to the Left Side- Left Arrow Key Go to the Right Side- Right Arrow Key Jump- Up Arrow Key Kick- "P" Tricks Attacking Tricks There are Some Tricks you can Use! For Example, If your opponent is Stronger than you, he knows exactly where his kicking the ball so have more chances to get power ups if you stay there in the Defensive Mode. It is recomendable that you always go Towards the Ball and Don't let Him Touch it. You can use a Risky Trick, Bring the Ball Very Close to your Goal depending on the Field that has those Black Obstacles. If he comes Towards you, Great. Kick the Ball Slightly over him with the expectation of hitting a Good PowerUp or an Obstacle to Score the Goal. If he doesn't Comes Towards you, No Problem use This Advantage to Wait for Power Ups that you Like, when it Comes, you Get It. Another Trick is, if you are Winning and Think it is Sufficient Try to Jump Over your Opponent and Hold the Ball Until tha Game is Done (If it is Timed). It is Not Very Recommendable but if You are Playing in Europe Edition and in Single Player Mode and is Winning by a Big Difference of Goals, Do NOT Attack, They will get Stronger and Will Make Goals way More easily if you Keep on Attacking. Many People Play this Way, the Offensive Mode but that is not the Best One. The Best thing You Can do is Score your Unique Goal and Go For Deffence. If you want Tricks for the 7 Goals Match, Your Only Option is, Attack. Deffensive Tricks This is the Recommended Way to Play vs A Friend or Rival. Don't Use it For Sports Heads Football Which your Own Goal is Score More and More. You can use This for Europe Edition and A Little Bit for Championship. If You want to Get Better, Play One the Sports Heads Football and Start to Play the Championship and Europe Edition which are Very Hard. You can Upgrade your Head in Championship so It can Make it Harder for you to Control but that Helps you To Control in the Normal Mode. When the Game Starts in the Multiplayer Mode, If your Opponent is a Newbie or it is his First Time Playing Stay on Defence and Let him Get All The Bad Power Ups Accidently and Have Less Chances to Win You. Good Luck in Scoring Your Goals. Power Ups Positive Power Ups The Positive Power Ups Have a Green BackGround Speed Boost Increases Speed and Can be Very Helpful for Some, but for Others, They can't Control It. If you Know How to Control it Use it. You can use this to Save a Goal. Increase Jump Makes you Jump Higher. This can also cause some Trouble because if you Jump too Often, the Opponent can Kick the Ball Under you and Score a Goal. By the Other Side, it Can also Make you Catch the Ball Before Your Rival. Freeze Big Goal Grow Broken Leg